


Steal Your Lungs * ( and give pieces of your soul )

by willzamo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, From Childhood to Adulthood, Hurt, a look into will graham's mind over the years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willzamo/pseuds/willzamo
Summary: you're a stranger in a stranger place ;you are orpheus -- ( don't look back. )luck has never been on your side.( a study of will graham and his life over the years. )





	Steal Your Lungs * ( and give pieces of your soul )

**Author's Note:**

> nbc will graham deserved better.  
> nbc hannibal deserved better.
> 
> this is just an intro of sorts.

i'll **pluck** the feathers off your _head_ ,

i'll _**pluck** _the feathers from your **beak**.

 _aloutte_ ,  _**gentille**_ _**aloutte,**_

**aloutte,  je te _plumerais_.**

 

take a breath,  beautiful boy,   these strangers will rip the lungs from your chest

and beg you for more.

 

( you step through the door and it closes behind you. )

 

the world is so very unkind.

 

_**see you soon.** _


End file.
